Adventure at The Holiday
by haruno yuukito
Summary: this is a new fic from me! gomen for all mistakes!


_***Adventure at The Holiday**_*

Rina: Hey, hey, hey! This is my first time for write a new story! So, I hope all of you can understand with all of gammatical error! Hehehehe... I'm not really good at writing story you know...huhuhu...I'm sorry for that before...T_T

Hiruma: ? *_look at to Rina with the strange look_*

Rina: what? there's something wrong with me?

Hiruma: you're the fucking new author, aren't you?

Rina: yes! that's right! what do you think about me? *_Rolling her body just like a model at the stage_*

Hiruma: tch! you ugly...

Rina: what? I'm not ugly!

Hiruma: you are! and your fucking face sure is really made you getting more ugly!kekekeke...

Rina: all right! I'm ugly? It's okay! but at least, I own eyeshield 21!hahahaha!

Hiruma: fucking stupid author! BANG *shot Rina's head with his gun*

RIna: *pant* okay...I...I don't own eyeshield 21...*pant* gomen...*pant* okay guys, here's the story then...*fainted*

Hiruma: kekekeke, keep sleeping fucking author...

~_Chapter 1_~

"**The Information**"

by

**_Haruno Yuukito _**

**_(Rina)_**

One day, same as usual. Devilbats team was practicing in their field. "Catch this, fucking shrimp!" Hiruma gave the ball to Sena. Then, Sena catched it. "I got it!" Sena started to ran so fast. And finally, Sena made a score! "Yee! Sena, you're awesome!" said Suzuna while jumping really high. Sena panted for the air. "Thanks Suzuna..."

"Oh! Time to break!" Mamori thought. And then, Mamori clapped her hands. "Everyone! Time to break!" and then, all of the team members were drinking the water and use the towel. "Sena! Are you okay?" asked Mamori. "I'm okay Mamori nee-chan! What's the matter?" Sena replied. "Umm.. nothing... I just-!"

"Getting damn worried with you! Am I right, fucking manager?" Hiruma cut Mamori's words while used his towel. "Shut your damn mouth up Hiruma! Ups!" Mamori suddenly closed her mouth with her hands. "Ma-Mamori nee-chan? What did you say?" Sena thought. "Did you just said, 'damn'?" Suzuna thought. "Mamori! I never thought that you always said the bad words like that..." Yukimitsu thought. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" said Mamori.

Then, Mamori looked at to Hiruma who looks like he wrote something on his black book.

"Another blackmailed thing of the fucking manager!"

"HIRUMA! What the hell are you doing?"

"Just write the new fucking blackmailed about you!"

Hiruma finished writing.

"Hiruma... you... you..."

"Oh no!" said Suzuna. "She will give a smack to Hiruma-san!" Sena thought. Mamori greeted her teeth and get ready to smack Hiruma. When her hand almost get Hiruma's cheek, someone grabbed Mamori's hand. Wich made Mamori stopped. "Uh?" Mamori looked at to that person.

"Stop it! Mamori!"

"Let my hand go, Musashi!"said Mamori

so, that person is Musashi.

"I won't!" said Musashi. "Yeah, she's right! Let her hand go, then let her punch me! Then I will get the fucking new blackmailed thing about this fucking manager in two times!" said Hiruma with his devilish words. "Hiruma! Stop to teased Mamori!" said Musashi. He still hold Mamori's hand. Then, Mamori let her hand go from Musashi. "It's enough! I'm going now!" then, Mamori walked to the clubhouse. "But! Mamo-nee! How about the practice?" asked Suzuna. "It's up to Hiruma..." said Mamori. Then, she was going to the clubhouse.

"Up to..." Suzuna said.

"Hiruma-san?" said Sena.

"You're kidding me!" said Musashi.

"My life is in danger now!" said Kurita.

"Oh no..." said Monta. Then, all of team members looked at to Hiruma. "Let's begin the fucking practice! Kekekekekeke..." said Hiruma with his evilish voice. "This was all your fault Hiruma! You made Mamori sad!" said Musashi.

Suddenly, the postman came to the training field. "New mail!" said that postman. "Who for?" asked Hiruma. "Umm... for the captain of devilbats team!" said the postman. "It's me! Give that fucking letter to me!" then, the postman gave the letter to Hiruma with carefully. Well, he felt the devil aura in Hiruma. "He-here..." the postman handover the letter to Hiruma. Hiruma accepted the letter. Then, Hiruma took his gun wich he put on the ground before.

"Oh! Please! Please! Don't shoot me! I'm going now! Please! I still wanted to life! I had a wife and five childrens! Please! Don't kill me!" then, that postman go from the training field with so fast.

"What the hell's wrong with that fucking postman? I just took my gun! Nah, whatever! Maybe he's crazy!" Hiruma thought. Then, he opened the letter.

"Who from?" asked Musashi. "This is from the American Football Office Center." Said Hiruma. "What does it say?" asked Suzuna. "It says, that all of the team from American football, must take a break to take a little rest from all of the match. So, we are going to get holiday in two weeks. That means, we shouldn't have a practice in that time." Hiruma read the letter. "Are you sure?" asked Yukimitsu. "Yeah... Oh man! We are going to get the damn holiday!" Hiruma thought. "HOORRREEEE!" said all the members team, except Hiruma and Musashi. Musashi said "Yes!" not "Hore!" you know!

"Finally! We're safe! We're safe from Hiruma's training!" Kurita thought. "Oh... thanks God! Guess I have to say thank you to the postman too! He gave the letter in the right time!" Suzuna thought. "Hiruma! What's the matter with you? Why don't you feel happy?" asked Yukimitsu. "You know who Hiruma is, right? He always hide his feeling about everything!" Musashi explained. "Oh, yeah! You're right!" Yukimitsu thought.

Then, all of the team members entering the clubhouse. They saw Mamori who sit on the sofa. But, they ignored her. Well, all of them except Hiruma. Hiruma suddenly sit beside Mamori. "Get away from here!" said Mamori.

"I'm confused now! So, please! Don't try to make me angry this time!"

Mamori's eyes widened.

"Hiruma! Are you sick? What's happening?"

"Read this!"

Then, Mamori took the letter from Hiruma. She began to read that letter. "A holiday? Oh God! Thanks a lot! But... wait a sec! Why are you feeling confused with this letter? I guess you must be happy to read this!" Mamori thought. "Yeah... but... I don't want to get far..." Hiruma thought.

'It's unusual! What's wrong with Hiruma?' Mamori getting curious.

"What do you mean with don't want to get far?"

"None of your business!"

"Hiruma, please tell me! Maybe I can help you!"

"I said, NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS FUCKING MANAGER!"

Then, Hiruma took his gun and his bag, and he was going out from the clubhouse to go to his home. "What's the matter with Hiruma? He changed after read that letter!" Mamori thought. "Did anyone here knows about something wrong with Hiruma?" asked Mamori to all the team members.

"Nope!" said Monta.

"I didn't" Yukimitsu said.

"We.."

"Don't..."

"Know..."

Said the three haha brothers.

"I don't know, Mamori nee-chan!" said Sena.

"Don't ask me!" said Suzuna.

"I don't know anything, Mamori!" said Kurita.

"Well... I got a little something to thinking of!" said Musashi. "What's that?" asked Mamori.

"Seems like Hiruma is don't want to get far from something that he really love in our team!"

"But what is it? His gun? He always bring his gun anytime and anywhere! His locker? It's impossible!"

"It will be possible!"

"Huh?"

"Maybe he put something secretly in his locker! You know well, that no one ever try to touch Hiruma's locker!"

"This is the time for us to check it out!"

Then, Mamori opened Hiruma's locker. When she opened Hiruma's locker, a lot of gas was coming out! Wich made the clubhouse full of smoke and Mamori closed Hiruma's locker again. All of members were going out while took their things and cough in outside. Mamori closed the clubhouse door. "What a weird locker!" Mamori cough too. "Hiruma really made his locker as safe as possible!" Musashi thought. "By the way, did you see something even a little in Hiruma-san's locker, Mamori nee-chan?" asked Sena. "I don't know! I can see with so clear before! The smoke sure is made my eyes water! And I couldn't see anything!" Mamori explained. "What's wrong with you, Hiruma?" Musashi thought.

*To Be Continued...*

*Okay! That's all from my story! I'm going to write the new chapter again soon enough! Just be patience! ^^*

*Oh yeah! Don't forget your RnR! I'm waiting! Hehehe...*


End file.
